narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EmperorKamui/Newspaper 4
This is the fourth newspaper... it feels like I only just started doing these. Wow, this job is actually pretty fun. I still am tired, all the auditions and callbacks I had last week combined with work has made me a very exhausted. Alright, on to the news! Chūnin Exam Alright, The Chunin Exams have finally started. For everyone who hasn't contributed yet, start doing so now! Now if you start, do not stop until you are done in it, whether it be a knock out or death. The winner of this event of course becomes a chūnin and will also be featured. Best of luck to everyone, I wish you all the best. Poll In the previous poll I asked y'all what was your favorite technique. Some techniques were not included, which were the techniques, , and . They all are to close to one of the main ones, something only usable with one of the techniques, and the last one requires the as well. With only 4 votes, the least popular technique is the . I guess the recharge duration just makes people hate it. Come on people! I know you, as clever fanon users, could find ways around this. Oh well, whatever. With 6 votes is the . With 8 votes is the . It was funny, for awhile Tsukuyomi held the lead. That was quite a shock, since I don't usually see as many users wanting it. At least it shows some change though. In second place, with 10 votes, is the . It isn't number one? Everything I know is a lie! I thought we all loved its defense and offence and multiple forms and how it makes me think of Saiyans and now I seemed to have stopped caring. The winner, the eye technique fanon wants most, is the ! It had 14 votes in total. Now good, one of my more liked ones won. Yay for extra dimensions connected to your eyes! The current poll is a new idea that Dream helped me think of. Well, I just took the idea and ran with it. Teehee. The question is who would in a fight? , the pervy toad sage who raised the , , and . , a member of the at one point, possibly a snake sage, seemingly immortal, and pedophil- I mean, raiser of young boys to take their bodies. Last we have , the slug princess, the 5th Hokage, master medical ninja, a beauty queen, ans she trains . To bad Sakura can't learn to be good. They are all worthy, but we will only have one winner. Or a tie, who knows? Featured Character Okay, this is a first. I changed the featured character. I originally chose Ryuu Uzumaki, but a combination of tiredness and familiarness and someone pointing out his flaws led to my changed mind. I have replaced him with Fuyuki. I already went over him in the Mr. Narutofanon contest. He is the powerful Mizukage gained control of the Mist village . He was originally a bandit leader but gained control by taking advantage of the chaos, finally becoming the current Mizukage. His control of Water Release is on titanic levels, and easily is the best user of it on this site. His moniker is "Fuyuki of the Crimson Waves", he killed so many people it dyed his water crimson with blood. I don't want to go swimming with him. I will say it one more time, just in case it was missed last time. If you don't like who I feature, well then, come at me bro! Contest I don't even want to do a cover of the last one, no one voted on it. I honestly don't have any ideas for a contest this time around. I'm sorry. D: So instead, how about this. You guys vote on ideas for a contest. Basicallt a contest for a contest. You submit your own contest ideas, and if people have the same contest idea, the one with the most will be the contest next week. I know it sounds lazy, but hey, it lets you guys participate more. Alright, start submitting ideas! Favorite Manga/Anime Sounds like the first one, but that one asked a lot more. This one is one asks what is your favorite manga and/or anime? Now to keep it interesting, it can not be Naruto. For me, I really like the manga Bleach a lot. It has its interesting points, such as the shinigami and zanpakutō having to be on good terms to reach true potential, and I like the contrast of Shinigami, Quincy, and Hollow. They all have the similar duty of eliminating Hollows, whether it being cleansing them, completely destroying them, or cannibalizing each other to grow stronger. Really, I don't watch much anime so I won't go over it. I guess I'll answer Death Note if I must have a favorite anime. Is it my true favorite, or am I covering something up? DUN Dun dun! As The Curtain Falls I like changing the last parts name a lot. Well guys, that really is about it. Wish me luck on those outcomes for my auditions. I do hope I can get some feedback for contests and the favorite stuff, as well of the current poll. IF you think I should cover something in the future, do tell. Also, I want to put some interviews in here, talk to me if you are interested. Alright, peace guys. "A person who never made a mistake never tried anything new." -Albert Einstein. Category:Blog posts